


Why oh why

by MewMew44 (orphan_account)



Series: The story of James Hathaway [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MewMew44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something James has written for and about his mum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why oh why

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to say what you thought about this part of my series as I was scared of posting it as I thought it may be to sad and soppy.

Dear Mum

Why have you left me alone in this big wide world?  
Why have you just buggered off and left me to fight my own battles?  
Don't you love me ? Don't you care about me ?

I thought I was everything to you?  
But to now find out I'm not..  
It hurts !  
Why oh why have you abandoned me?  
What have I done to deserve this?  
Was I too much trouble?  
Was I too annoying?  
Was I not worth it?  
I guess Il never find out.  
I thought you were going to help me when things got tough  
You always used to say that you will always be there for me  
But now I've found out it was all lies  
Now all I can do is cry.

I can hope . I can dream  
That one day you will come back for me  
Before this poem ends  
I just want to say  
That I love you with all my heart  
Even if you don't love me back.


End file.
